las cosas cambian
by yinller
Summary: la vida cambia para bien o para mal y personas que nunca imaginamos podrían llegar a ser nuestros mejores amigos
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado algunos años

Habían pasado más bien casi 12 años

No sabía como había pasado tan rápido el tiempo, solo sabía que a partir de cierta edad comenzando la adultez el tiempo pareció haber pasado el triple de rápido.

Se encontraba sentado en el pórtico de su vieja casa, su único y querido hogar, la casa de huéspedes mantenía su encanto antiguo a pesar de que había restaurado la fachada con la ayuda de Gerald y su abuelo cuando tenia 16 años.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde su infancia pero el hecho de que sus padres no estaban con El seguía igual. Y había aprendido con la edad a enterrar esos sentimientos.

Mas sin embargo a pesar de la ausencia de sus padres también habían otras personas ausentes. Con el paso de los años algunos inquilinos se separaron se marcharon u otros tristemente murieron.

Quizás quedaban un par de caras conocidas. Con los cuales solía conversar cuando la noche caía y la abuela serbia el café de cortesía en la estancia.

Aprendió que más que familia los huéspedes eran más bien el sustento monetario de sus abuelos y estaba agradecido de que tuvieran esa casa para sobrevivir, pero hace un tiempo que decidió tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo en la florería de la señora Vitello.

Seguía sentado en el pórtico tomando el café que su abuela le preparo, siempre con leche pues nunca termino de agradarle mucho el sabor del café negro.

Continuo mirando a la calle de el frente. Sin embargo a pesar de todos los sutiles cambios que pasaron lentamente en su vida sentía que había algo que le faltaba desde hace mucho mucho tiempo, no eran sus padres porque nunca los tuvo, era una sensación de tener algo y después perderlo, se negaba a reconocer que era pero en el fondo aun sin materializarse el sabia que era aquello, desde que cierta persona se fue de el vecindario noto barias cosas cambiaron a su alrededor .

Sabía que varios amigos de la primaria se habían marchado

Pensaba en Ronda que había crecido y el vecindario le había quedado aparentemente pequeño y se marcho para comenzar su propia empresa de moda en la gran ciudad a la corta edad de 17 años , pensó en Phoebe quien había sido becada y enviada a Japón por sus grandes dotes intelectuales. Harold había abierto una cadena de carnicerías en una ciudad vecina, algunos mas se marcharon a otras escuelas buscando estudiar lo que amaban y unos pocos aun seguían en el vecindario como Sid Gerald y Stinky, lila se habia marchado de regreso al campo y Helga…

nunca supo porque, pero ella se había marchado hace mucho, de hecho fue de las primeras en marcharse, nunca supo si considerarla una amiga. Pero sabía que extrañaba algo de su presencia, con el tiempo noto que extrañaba las reacciones que la niña provocaba en el, pues era la única que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, la única que lograba hacerlo enojar al grado de querer vengarse. Y con el tiempo tuvo que aceptar que algo en ese juego le gustaba, a veces cuando pasaba junto a su casa solía mirar la ventana de la habitación de Helga y sentir una extraña sensación de pérdida no tenerla alrededor hizo que se replantara algunas situaciones que pasaron juntos, el mal carácter de Helga quien siempre lo impulsaba a sentir algo mas, una especie de rivalidad

No lo quería aceptar, presiono fuertemente la taza de café entre sus manos

Extrañaba esas pequeñas cosas que habían cambiado en la vecindad y muy a su pesar, extrañaba a los inquilinos a sus viejos amigos a sus maestros su mascota, la vitalidad de sus abuelos y su despreocupada infancia.

Suspiro y se puso de pie entrando a la casa para poder descansar.

Se despertó temprano para dirigirse a la florería, era la mañana del sábado y trabajaría todo el día camino hacia su trabajo camino como de costumbre frente a la casa de helga pataki y noto que una luz en la habitación estaba encendida, se congelo en la entrada pero finalmente siguió su camino cuando pensamientos pasaron por su mente. Ella nunca fue realmente su amiga, y nunca tuvo claro lo que ella pensaba de él, y si todas las veces que ella le dijo que lo odiaba era verdad.

Decidió no molestar a los patakis y seguir su camino. Pero por mas que intento olvidarse de ello no pudo dejar de pensar todo el día la luz que salía de la habitación de helga pataky.

Y a estaba en su trabajo, se encontraba regando las flores, se limpio las manos en su mandil, y se disponía a armar algunos arreglos florales cuando la señora Vitello entro a la tienda tenia barios encargos que pidió a Arnold entregar,

Colocando en la canasta de su bicicleta se dispuso a entregar en aquella dirección los adornos florales, la incertidumbre se apodero de él cuándo noto que la dirección de la última entrega era la casa de los patakis. Se congelo en la puerta cuando noto un listón negro adornando la entrada miro la nota en la tarjeta de dedicatoria donde decía, "para nuestra amada hija. Te extrañaremos"

Su cara de puso pálida por las conclusiones que estaba armando en su mente, sacudió fuera las especulaciones y toco a la puerta.

Poco tiempo pasó para que una mujer abriera la puerta,

Era Miriam pataky quien lucía mucho mas demacrada de lo que recordaba, los años parecieron no haberle sentado bien y parecía haber estado llorando,

Ella lo invito a pasar y Arnold no se pudo negar,

Sentado en el sofá miro como la casa estaba llena de polvo y paresia que apenas hace unos días habían vuelto, apenado no pudo soportar más y pregunto que los traía de regreso a la ciudad,

La señora miro pesadamente al suelo mientras tomaba un trago se su copa de vino, hemos perdido a nuestra hija, después de tantos años de luchar contra su enfermedad ella finalmente se ha ido,

El tiempo se detuvo en esos momentos.

El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor… las cosas cambian…. Asi era….

Las personas se marchaban, cambiaban, se alejaban y morían….morian….

No pudo evitar algunas lagrimas correr por sus mejillas. Comenzó a llorar por primera vez en mucho tiempo y en el lugar en el que menos esperaría haberlo hecho.

Pero tenía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía y tantas emociones acumuladas dentro de él que simplemente no podía evitarlo. Sus hombros templaban. La culpa lo asfixiaba. Porque nunca pregunto por ella, porque nunca la busco. Se limpio las lagrimas, era claro que su relación nunca fue la mejor pero, Helga no se merecía eso. Ella no merecía morir tan joven y por alguna razón el sintió que le había fallado.

Fue hasta que vio a la señora pataki junto a él ofreciéndole un pañuelo que noto que había estado sollozando fuertemente, y se apeno aceptando el pañuelo.

Unos pasos se escucharon bajando las escaleras, se detuvieron en seco para reanudar su rápido descenso. Y al asomarse finalmente la vio,

Era Helga con una cara de sorpresa y preocupación dibujada en su rostro, y hablo con voz entre cortada.

Porque esta él aquí, y porque está llorando?

-me …me dijeron que, bueno. .. dijeron que…

\- Olga se fue, susurro Helga tristemente, hemos vuelto aquí para arreglar unas cosas antes de seguir, que haces tú aquí cabeza de balón?, disculpa quise decir Arnold,

Arnold sonrió por aquel viejo apodo, -venía a entregar unas flores y fue a si que me entere.

Caminaron el resto del día , estaban charlando de las cosas que habían cambiado todo el tiempo que Helga se había marchado, ella se había marchado por la enfermedad que sorprendió a Olga, y se habían mudado a otra ciudad donde encontrarían la atención medica que ella necesitaba

Arnold noto como la madurez le había sentado bien a Helga. Ella no lo llamo por su viejo apodo todo ese tiempo, y a pesar de que una tristeza por la pérdida de su hermana se reflejaba en sus ojos parecía estar en paz y cierta energía positiva se desprendía de ella,

Ella sonreía, decía que Olga estaba en un lugar hermoso, y aunque la enfermedad fue muy difícil su relación con su hermana cambio para bien desde ese día, soltaba algunas lagrimas cuando hablaba de cómo abrir su corazón a Olga la ayudo los últimos años,

Helga poco a poco en el transcurso del día fue poniéndose cada vez más alegre y la desgracia que había pasado comenzó poco a poco a ocupar menos sus mentes,

estaban ellos dos caminando por el viejo vecindario, ella notaba los cambios y las cosas que habían desaparecido y cambiado, entraron a un nuevo centro comercial que él se encargo de mostrarle, felizmente ella camino junto a el.

No quedaban rastro alguno de la mala actitud de Helga, había cambiado y simplemente parecía estar en paz con ella misma, con la vida, con su autoestima. La madurez la había cambiado, y ya nada parecía atormentarla.

El saco una cámara, comenzaron a tomar fotos juntos, caras tontas, muecas y viscos, fue uno de los momentos más divertidos que el paso desde hace mucho tiempo, reían juntos y ella solía abrazarlo, lo cual no le molesto en lo más mínimo,

Los días pasaron y el no podía evitar pasar a saludarla y tomarse el tiempo para pasarla juntos.

Ella continuo sus estudios en la universidad junto él descubrió que la chica amaba leer la poesía y el arte, algo que nunca noto cuando eran niños, descubrió lo apasionada que era ella con cada poema que escribía, solía esculpir cosas hermosas, y poco a poco comenzó a dorar la compañía de ella y ver sus creaciones, y solía pasar a la florería para hacerle compañía, era su mejor amiga, el tenia ahora una mejor amiga, una persona que antes nunca jamás esperaría que llegara a ser tan cercana a él, recordaba a la antigua Helga lo poco que la conocía pero ahora era otra pero mantenía su actitud relajada y de vez en cuando le hacía bromas burlándose de él, pero ahora eso no era molesto porque ella siempre se encargaba de mostrarle lo mucho que le importaba.

Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Arnold ella siempre veía la manera de hacerlo cumplir sus metas, amaba cuando Helga sacaba esa vieja actitud suya de encarar al mundo,

Eran Arnold y Helga contra el mundo, solían bromear sobre eso, cada vez que él veía una injusticia contaba con ella para armar sus planes y darle su merecida a todos. Rescatar animales, hacer huelgas, salvar arboles, escuelas o asilos de ansíanos. Ella siempre estaba allí con un cartel unas pinzas, gas pimienta, palas, explosivos un garfio o cualquier otra cosa loca digna de ella, y lograban salvar el día.

Admiraba la determinación de Helga y su valor, adoraba como ella estaba dispuesta a escalar paredes o cavar zanjas, nadar en ríos o allanar edificios con tal de lograr su cometidos, a pesar de que muchas de esas cosas las hacía por él, sabía que ella compartía sus creencias y tenía una gran conciencia social como él, sin embargo al tener pocas experiencias como esas antes el a veces se sentía arrastrado a hacer todas esas cosas junto a ella y no lo negaría, a veces le asustaba un poco, ahogarse, caerse electrocutarse o morir.

Solían reír después de que salían ilesos de todas las locuras a las que se metían juntos. , y eso le hizo preguntarse desde cuando Helga había aprendido a hacer todas esas hazañas, una vez incluso el re rompió una pierna y ella lo cargo en su espalda hasta su casa.

El nunca se sintió tan apenado en la vida, era demasiado para el que ella llegara a hacer eso por él,

Su cara enrojecía de la pena , ella era una chica tan fuerte, tan decidida y se sentía a veces tan inferior a ella, tan débil y inútil, ella siempre había sido más alto que él, y eso no había cambiado. Rio para el mismo, ironías, todo cambio acepto eso, el quería ser más alto que ella y el que la cargara en brazos, como esa vez que ella se lastimo el tobillo y no puedo levantarla del suelo solo servirle de muleta.

Su mente cambio al recuerdo de Helga llorando angustiada ese día cuando el cayo desde lo alto del edificio y perdió el conocimiento. Escuchaba a la chica llorar desconsolada ante la situación

-ella lloraba por él? Su corazón se partía ante ese pensamiento. Ya no quería ponerla de nuevo en esa situación, y dejaría de pedirle a Helga que lo ayudara con esas cosas. Con sus deberes morales.

Pero debía estar seguro de algo antes de eso.

Llegaron hasta su casa y descansaron en la estancia.

El permaneció en silencio lo cual la preocupo, -estas bien? Dijo con cara de preocupación tocando con su mano la mejilla de Arnold tratando de volver su mirada hacia ella, él se mantenía pensativo y con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

Finalmente le hablo,

-Voy a hacerte una pregunta, y quiero que me respondas con la verdad, ¿porque haces todo esto por mi?

Ella mostro miedo ante esa pregunta, no sabía que responder, hace mucho que había aprendido a enterrar los sentimientos que tenia por él, y desde que se reencontraron había aprendido a amarlo como a su mejor amigo y aceptar que él nunca sería nada más para ella, y sinceramente le apenaba demasiado pensar en el pasado y el las cosas que hacía por amor, las cosas que cualquier niña con los problemas que ella tenía hacia.

Un amor loco y obsesivo, hacer y besar esculturas, allanar casas, robar goma de mascar usada, verlo en todos lados, escribir libros y libros de poemas que en ese entonces le parecían buenos pero que con el tiempo le daba pena leer, se avergonzaba de su yo pasado, y había aprendido a lidiar con sus emociones, pero no podía negar que quería al chico y a su recuerdo. Amaba tenerlo de mejor amigo y cómplice. Había llegado a su vida una paz y estabilidad que no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar, y sinceramente se preguntaba si seguía amándolo como algo más que un amigo.

El interrumpió sus pensamientos con sus propias conclusiones,

-Hel, haces esto… haces esto porque te sientes culpable por haberme acosado y atormentado cuando éramos niños, esa es la razón por la que ahora eres tan buena conmigo?

Dijo él con una expresión triste y algo contrariada,

-Hel, tu… realmente me quieres? O….. Solo haces esto por culpa?

-las lagrimas escurrían por la cara desencajada de Helga a la par de la lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Arnold,

El continuo –necesito saber si eres mi amiga porque encuentras algo valioso en mi o solo te sientes obligada a pagar por tus errores pasados

Yo, soy verdaderamente importante para ti?

La mente de Helga exploto…ante tanta estupidez, las lagrimas corrían por su cara al darse cuenta de la obvia verdad, aun lo amaba y ahora más que nunca desde que se hicieron tan cercanos

Y en su estupidez Arnold se atrevía a pensar que ella hacia todo eso por lastima,

Lo tomo de las mejillas y lo trajo hacia ella recostando la cabeza de él en su pecho y apoyando la cara entre sus cabellos rubios, -si me siento culpable por todo lo que te hacía, y avergonzada por lo tonta que era de niña, pero nunca dudes que te quiero, estúpido cabeza de balón,

El la rodeo con sus brazos enterrando su cara aun más en la calidez que ella desprendía,


	2. aveces las cosas cambian para bien

Se encontraban recostados en el sillón, el viejo sillón de la casa de huéspedes, las cosas se habían calmado y Arnold recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de su mejor amiga, ella acariciaba los cabellos rubios del cabeza de balón, la paz que él sentía lo la había sentido en tanto tiempo y sentía que había encontrado algo que lo salvaba de el abismo en el que se había estado comenzando a hundir.

Podía escuchar el corazón de Helga latir a un ritmo suave como el jazz que solia calmarlo tanto por las noches, comenzaba a sentirse tan dependiente de ella, de su presencia y compañía.

Y no podía soportar la idea de perder a Helga G pataki en su vida

Hace tanto tiempo que muchas personas se fueron de su vida, incluso su mejor amigo había comenzado a distanciarse de él con el pasar de los años.

Por supuesto que aun hablaban pero simplemente ya no eran los mismos de antes…

Las cosas cambian.

-Helga…

-que pasa cabeza de balón?

El rio ante ese apodo.

-amo cuando me llamas así

-hahahah estas muy perturbado amigo…

La abrazo fuertemente provocando que ella se ruborizara,

-Cuando tu madre dijo que había muerto una de ustedes dos, yo pensé que se trataba de ti… y eso me puso triste por alguna razón pero no se compararía con lo que sentiría si algún día te perdiera ahora que te has vuelto tan importante para mí.

Arnold… has estado deprimido… verdad?

El chico no respondió solo permaneció en silencio.

la mente es traicionera, si dejas que esos sentimientos desarrollarse podrían terminar ahogándote y no puedes depender de una persona para salir a flote.

Por más que quieras a alguien no puede hacerla tu salvavidas… créeme lo he vivido y al final ese salvavidas terminara hundiéndose.

Creeme lo he vivido. Las personas están para acompañarte para compartir momentos y por supuesto para amar y ser amadas, pero al final todas se irán lo quieras o no.

El levanto la mirada para verla a la cara.

-Helga… alguien te ha lastimado? Por lo que dices parece que alguna vez quisiste mucho a alguien que se marcho…

La cara de Arnold reflejaba una mezcla de preocupación y celos

Ella se incorporo separándose un poco de él.

Sonrió y contesto,

-el no se fue, yo fui la que tuvo que marcharse. Pero… sufrí mucho cuando tuve que partir, porque… me volví tan dependiente de esa persona que casi toda mi vida giraba a su alrededor… fue después de pasar por todo el dolor de perderlo y darme cuenta que mi obsesión no era sana.

El tenia la miraba baja y el seño fruncido

-y aun lo amas?

Ella alzo las piernas y las rodeo con sus brazos desviando la cabeza a un lado

-supongo que nunca deje de hacerlo, pero ya no es una obsesión como solía serlo. Haha creo que puedo justificarme pensando en que era solo una niña cuando eso ocurría.

-entonces él estaba en los alrededores cuando éramos niños? – así es, él solía estar en nuestro grupo de amigos

-Porque nadie noto que estabas enamorada?

Dijo abriendo los ojos muy sorprendido, nunca pareciste lucir enamorada…

Siempre estabas enojada con todos.

ella miro al suelo melancólicamente.

-estúpidamente yo tenía miedo a lo que los demás pensaban de mi y el hecho de que nunca me sentí bonita femenina me hizo convencerme de que él nunca me querría. Y… haha también me tenía miedo a hacer el ridículo frente a todos pues la apariencia ruda que había creado era todo lo que tenía para protegerme del mundo.

-que estúpida eras… dijo arnold mirándola mientras apoyaba su cara en su muñeca y apoyaba el brazo en el sillón ladeando la cabeza mientras la miraba

-DISCULPA?

-eres tan perfecta tenias miedo a demostrarlo? … más bien creo que el estúpido fui yo al nunca notar tu verdadera persona.

-eso no fue lo único que no notaste… dijo ella riendo y desviando la mirada.

-a que te refieres…. Dijo quitando la cara de su mano inclinándose hacia ella y frunciendo el seño

-olvídalo Arnold… creo que hay cosas de las que no es necesario que uno se entere.

-vamos soy tu mejor amigo… si no me cuentas a quien,

Que es lo que no note, que no quieres que sepa?

Ella lo miro pensando unos segundos…

-si te digo nuestra amistad podría arruinarse.

–por… porque?

-Es algo demasiado extraño, podría dejarte algo perturbado..

-dimelo Helga…

-ella lo miro por unos segundos, hizo que soltara su mano y miro en silencio al suelo por unos segundos.

-recuerdas cuando salvamos el vecindario?

-si…

-pues… lo que dije en industrias futuro era verdad…

-los ojos de arnold se abrieron en sorpresa mientras un rubor corría por su cara.

-me amabas y hacías altares en los armarios y escribías libros de poemas en mi honor?

-si…

-pero escucha… yo era solo una niña y ya he madurado… así que no tienes que preocuparte cabeza de balón…

Ella trato de fingir una sonrisa burlona mientras volvía su mirada hacia el

Un fuerte abrazo de parte de Arnold la hizo callar en seco.

La abrazaba fuertemente como si el hecho de soltarla implicara que se desvaneciera entre sus brazos.

-por favor... dime que aun sientes algo por mi… dime que no es demasiado tarde para reparar mi error. Para recuperar todo ese tiempo que desperdicie y reparar todo el daño que te hice con mi estupidez.

-que estás diciendo cabeza de balón… acaso no estás molesto. –dijo ella retorciéndose en sus brazos…

-como podría estar molesto, -respondió riendo un poco frustrado.

-llevo ya un tiempo enamorado de ti… y al parecer tu sentías lo mismo.

Se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos. –aun tengo oportunidad?

Ella comenzó a sentir que gotas de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas lo miro con un amor profundo y solo logro asentir con la cabeza energéticamente.

-YOOOOOOOOOHOOOOO!

El la alzo en brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas de felicidad con la chica en brazos quien trataba de no marearse demasiado.

-Arnoldddddddd! Calmate!

The end


End file.
